gofffandomcom-20200214-history
House Darry
House Darry is a noble house from Castle Darry in The Riverlands. Historically it had been one of the more prominent and powerful houses of The Trident. Their blazon is a black plowman on brown; the central building where the Darrys have their apartments is called The Plowman's Keep. History: House Darry supported Rhaenyra Targaryen during the Dance of the Dragons. The Darrys helped to capture Stone Hedge, but Ser Criston Cole later defeated Lord Darry, Lord Roote, and Ser Oswald Wode along The Gods Eye. Prince Aemond Targaryen had his dragon, Vhagar, burn Castle Darry and the surrounding fields. Lady Darry and her younger children survived below the keep, but Lord Darry and his heir were killed on the battlements. During the regency of Aegon III, Ser Damon Darry and Ser Regis Groves marched to subdue Alys Rivers's rabble at Harrenhal. Damon was forced to flee back to Castle Darry after Regis was slain. Rosamund Darry attended the so-called Maiden's Day Cattle Show in King's Landing, but King Aegon III Targaryen instead chose Daenaera Velaryon. The Darrys were Targaryen loyalists, supporting King Daeron II Targaryen over the Daemon I Blackfyre in the First Blackfyre Rebellion. Lord Darry destroyed the black dragon sign of the Clanking Dragon, as he saw in it the sigil of House Blackfyre. Ser Desmond Darry participated in the tourney at Ashford Meadow, his arms identified by Ser Duncan the Tall among the gathered heraldry of the tourney at Ashford Meadow. The Demon of Darry became Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Blind Norbert Vance squired together with Brynden Tully for the Lord Darry of their time. During the reign of King Aerys II Targaryen, Ser Willem Darry was master-at-arms of The Red Keep. When Prince Rhaegar Targaryen decided that he wanted to be a warrior, he asked Willem to provide him sword and armor. Ser Jonothor Darry joined the Kingsguard as a member of Aerys II's Kingsguard. Family: * Lord Raymun Darry, a knight and Lord of Castle Darry. ** Ser Lyman Darry, his son and heir. * Ser Willem Darry, the current castellan of Dragonstone and former master-at-arms of The Red Keep. Brother to Ser Jonothor Darry. * Ser Jonothor Darry, a knight of King Rhaegar I Targaryen's Kingsguard. Brother to Ser Willem Darry. * Mariya Frey, of House Darry, Wife of Merrett Frey, the ninth son of Lord Walder Frey. ** Merrett Frey, her husband, is the ninth son of Lord Walder Frey and the fourth son born of Walder's marriage to Amarei Crakehall. *** Amerei Frey, their daughter, Her promiscuity has earned her the nickname 'Gatehouse Ami'. *** Fat Walda Frey, is their second daughter. *** Marissa Frey, their third daughter. *** Little Walder Frey, their youngest child and only son. * Jeyne Frey of House Darry: Mariya's younger sister. ** Ser Cleos Frey, her husband, son of Lady Genna Lannister and Ser Emmon Frey. *** Tywin Frey, their eldest son. A young squire. *** Willem Frey, their second son. A page at Ashemark. Even Category:House Category:House Darry Category:Riverlands House Category:Noble House Category:Great House